The purpose of this invention is to provide a clamp mounting device, for quickly attaching to or removing from a support member, such as an I-beam instrumentation and/or equipment without the use of tools or any significant force.
Prior devices used are C-clamps, bolts, or very strong spring clips. Disadvantages of prior devices are that C-clamps are cumbersome and require more time and considerable force to install. Bolts require the drilling of holes and hand tools. Strong spring clips require significant force to be put in place and do not provide a positive fail-safe mounting and clamping device.
Flange clips are known such as the type in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,191,352 and 3,003,735, however, these simplified devices are not satisfactory for mounting heavy instrumentation and equipment and may be accidentally disengaged.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a device for quickly mounting to or removing from a support member such as an "I" beam without the use of tools or any significant force.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a clamp and mounting device for mounting various equipment to "I" beams and the like which may be used on vertical as well as horizontal support members.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a clamp and mounting device which includes a safety lock once the device is mounted to a structure which will prevent it from being accidentically disengaged.